the_great_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
USA
The United States of America is the world's most successful democratic nation, boasting manufacturing, digital, economic, and banking sectors that continue to pioneer the global hold America grips onto over the world. While in many FW timelines America has been uprooted and overthrown due to many factors, some being the Virt Crisis and others terrorist coups, it still remains a beloved nation in all our hearts. We all know the story of America's founding after a war of liberation against British tyrants that taxed us without fair representation in their Parliaments. However, the history of America in Fandom Wars may prove just as rich. Keep in mind this page (along with all articles we write) glosses over some information we will fill in later due to this being a 3-year franchise. ------------------------------------------ In the original and main Fandom Wars timeline, America itself was crippled by the aforementioned Virt Crisis. Taking place in an alternative World War 3, the European Confederation, a super-liberal conglomerate of former EU states manipulated together by the machinations of German Chancellor Hermann, battled America, Russia, China, and their remaining allies for worldwide supremacy. It became clear the EC was on the verge of losing, their ventures in the Middle-East attempting alliances with terrorist armies like Al-Qeada and ISIS collapsing, alongside their biological weapons programs leading into ruin after failed attempts in the Ukraine. In the Middle-East, Nexus Laboratories stumbled across endless dimensions of the Multiverse that could be accessed through the computer screen. They accidentally released this power into the world, beginning the FW apocalypse crisis we know today. America was devastated by an overwhelming amount of Virts from different universes that brought the nation to near-devastation. The American people found themselves enslaved under a monarchy that attempted to imitate the old government by trying to keep the aesthetic and classical Americana alive. However, Americans grew dissatisfied with the Monsterian Empire and began initiating full on rebellions, organising militias into battlegroups that struck at ME outposts. One of these rebellions would evolve to become the Lone Star Republic, borne in Texas and defeating an ME invasion force. The LSR also utilised secret codes to obfuscate ME armies and thrust them into disarray. Eventually, the ME retained control of America after reforming itself to better suit the people. The monarchy also began encouraging unity and power among the peoples of America and their Virt Monsterian brothers and sisters. For a time this worked, until the invasion of Hydra and revelation of Sytrium's wrongdoings. This, alongside a sudden economic collapse that could be attributed to a myriad of mysterious factors, brought about the end of the monarchy. King Asgore himself, the monarchy's head of state, was burned alive in an escape limosuine when attempting to flee the country by rioters. His death sparked a national civil war between revolutionaries versus the loyalists of the Monsterian Empire. While the loyalists held artillery and superior equipment, the revolutionaries had the will of the people and came to topple the ME for good. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ LOP Timeline Many spectulate that within the League of Patriots timeline, America is the true main antagonist. However, this simply isn't the case, and this is an explanation of why exactly that is. Many misinterpret American acquisition of highly trained and skilled individuals in their variety of armed forces as a kidnapping or some forced trial. In truth, all LOP members were either given a choice or forced to undergo the genetic experiments to avoid the icy claws of death. Ironically, many LOP members themselves often became turncoat, one major example being Timid the egghead, infamously known for the nuclear bombardment of Yuri Cameron to cement his own position as the team's leader. In truth, America in the 1970s initiated the LOP program to answer the Soviet Sleeper Cell army being fielded by Commissar Nikitia Dragovich. The LOP performed brilliantly, completing their missions with no casualty rates and massacring entire enemy platoons. Soviets, North Vietnamese, and later on Taliban insurgents would grow a staunch fear of these 'American Demons' that magically annihilated entire tank battalions without a trace of their presence. The Pentagon began fearing the LOP, viewing them as catastrophic threats if they ever went rogue and turned their rifles onto American servicemen. They secretly emplaced a secret protocol that'd kill each LOP member in the case of such a crisis, but kept this operation secret from the team for obvious reasons. America suffered greatly in this timeline, pitted against the Russian Ultranationalists commanded firstly by Daschan Brevik, and secondly by the insane mad dog warlord Vladimir Makarov. Compounded with subsequent wars against China, and a majority of the Middle-Eastern countries, and America was losing steam. During the LOP's WW3 the American economy was nearly destroyed due to Chinese and Russian sanctions, followed by the remainder of US trading partners being annexed by the aforementioned countries in their respective blitzkriegs. Luckily, the LOP singlehandedly turned the tide, managing to destroy major Chinese assets in Africa and Asia, while Russian European colonies were collapsed into anarchy when the LOP assassinated local Russian governors. WW3's true victory was earned in the siege of Beijing and subsequent attack on Moscow, both cities enduring very long before capitulating. America endured greatly but vowed to live on. -------------------------------------------------- Other iterations of America are a WIP, but the most major versions are already listed FCU VERSION WIP